ANBU Witch
by kitsune potter
Summary: Femharry! Harry Naruto crossover Ebony Potter has had a simple life, or as one can as a shinobi, until she gets an unusal letter by owl.


**_AN: good to see you all on , I hope you like this story it took me some time to write this chapter but who wouldn't take some time with thier first story? Please leave a review and enjoy the story for what it is. Anyways, lets get to the story!_**

* * *

_**ANBU witch**_

_I never really thought of my origins until I was eleven, why should I? _

_I was only an orphan with no relations to anyone by blood. _

_All I really cared about is to make Konoha a better place._

_So when I was eleven I never had expected to get an owl_

_I passed it as a joke from one my sisters, the slug Sanin, Tsunade._

_I mean, who would want to go to a school called "Hogwarts"_

_But it still raised questions where I was from._

_My second big brother figure and second pervert I knew, Hatake Kakashi has told me how he and my mentor found me…_

Darkness fell over Godric's Hallow as a few soft _cracks _where the only sound as black robed figures appeared. Almost everyone bowed down to a certain figure. The person had black robes like the others but he had a certain posture like a coiled snake, ready to strike its prey. This man had blood red eyes gleaming of approval as the other figures bending down on their knees to kiss his shoes. He had a wicked grin on his face as the last of his followers kissed his heel. He finally spoke in a high, cold voice that made all present shiver.

"W_ormtail!"_ he hissed. A fat, squat man with beady eyes came forward whimpering slightly.

"y-yes m-my lord?" he stuttered slightly.

The man spoke again in his cold voice, "is the Potter brat here?"

The mouse like man stuttered out "y-y-yes, l-lord V-Voldermort"

The man, Voldermort, sneered slightly "_good_, oh, and wormtail?"

"Y-yes?"

"_crucio!_ Do not think yourself worth more than that of what you namesake is, I do not like you to think you worth anymore than that."

Wormtial had tried to stifle the scream, the best he did was squeak like a mouse. After getting up from the floor and bowing quickly and kissing his lord's shoes begging for his mistake.

"p-please f-forgive m-me m-master!" stuttered out Wormtail. "p-please, i-it w-was wrong f-for m-me m-my m-m-master!"

Voldermort sneered at the quivering man "_good_, now I must be off to say _hello_" with that he turned his bright red eyes towards the house and glided to it blasting the door down a casual flick of his wand.

"Lily, take Ebony and run! I'll hold him off as much as I can, go!" yelled James Potter as he readied his wand for the duel he knew that was coming. "You'll have to go through me first before I let you even reach my wife and kid!"

Voldermort silently sent an exploding hex towards James. "Good, I then could kill all of you!" James dodged the attack by rolling away to the right but a large chunk of derby hit him in the head and causing him to fall over limp on the floor. "Such an easy way to die…" Vlodermort sighed in boredom, "time to deal with the mudblood and finally their accursed child!" He stalked up the stairs silently.

Bursting through the door to the nursery, Voldermort hissed "_hello _mudblood, I took care for your foolish husband and now for you and your child!" he readied his wand and before he could cast the killing curse at Lily, someone knocked him over causing him to lose concentration on the spell. This caused the spell to explode and sending both Lilly and James, who slammed into Voldermort, into the wall making them fall limp to the ground outside, while Ebony hit with a flying piece of glass giving her a scar over her right eye, barely missed being blinded in that eye. Voldermort's body was destroyed for being to close to the blast.

The house started to crumble before both Lily and James Potter could get up. They watched horror stricken hearing their child wailing inside. They tried to get in before the building crushed their child but James fell over by the binding curse from behind, Lily already turing around and sending a bright red curse towards the attacker screaming "_stupefy!" _the attacker dodged and their was a soft pop sound and something scurrying away.

The distraction paid a price though, both parents watched, screaming "_Ebony!!" _loudly as the building gave a final heave and collapsed completely. James, who was able to get out of the binding spell, held her grieving wife as he started at what he used to call home. He felt his wife stiffen suddenly and he saw why she did so.

He saw a clean, chard circle where he knew his daughter used to be. But he didn't care about that, what he cared about was the parchment that was their. They both got up hurriedly, hoping to at least find their daughter, forgetting the parchment, all he knew is that somehow his daughter _had _to have survived why could a parchment survive and not their daughter?

After many frantic calls and no response, both crumpled to their knees hugging each other, knowing they each needed their support, and cried anew. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, trying to gain control to call the Order of The Phoenix. As they both walked out of the ruins of their home, Lily spotted the parchment again. Going over and picking it up, she read it and dropped it after finish reading it, weeping again, James hurriedly came forward and hugged her, whispering soothing words. She mumbled something in his shoulder and he asked her to repeat it. She did, looking at him with her emerald eyes shinning with hope again, "_she's alive!"_ seeing his confused look, she thrust the parchment in his hand and hissed "_read it!_ James, read it !"

Complying with his wife's wishes, he read it, and joined her in crying, this time in joy. They both held the parchment as a life-line, reading it over and over, even after Sirius Black had rushed over. They both showed him the paper after explaining what happened and he followed their example, he cried with joy. The two parents explained what happened, but withheld the parchment, their trust with anyone besides Sirius dwindled. Even after many years, they read the parchment, waiting for a specific day. On the parchment, it read five simple lines.

_Dear Lily and James Potter,_

_Your child is safe and will return to you at starting age_

_Do not trust either side_

_Only trust those your daughter trusts and the moon and star_

_K_

* * *

**_AN: Alright, it has been a while since I had posted (seven months I think...) so I thought I should post the first part of a story I wrote a little while ago. it is called ANBU Witch or ANBU W for short. I would love to see how you concider this story. on that note lets break down a few questions that I concider vital in this story._**

**_Who is K? _**I know the answe, do you? give me what you think is the right answer through reviews.

**_What happened to Ebony (female Harry)? W_**e will see next chapter.

**_Any question that you want answers to should be said through reviews. Also please use constructive criticism on me. anything else will be thrown in a pile and give me a good laugh. I will not update regularly right now, not even if you beg me, I have to deal with real life._**


End file.
